A variety of medical devices are used for chronic, i.e., long-term, delivery of therapy to patients suffering from a variety of conditions, such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, spasticity, or gastroparesis. As examples, electrical stimulation generators are used for chronic delivery of electrical stimulation therapies such as cardiac pacing, neurostimulation, muscle stimulation, or the like. Pumps or other fluid delivery devices may be used for chronic delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs. Typically, such devices provide therapy continuously or periodically according to parameters contained within a program. A program may comprise respective values for each of a plurality of parameters, specified by a clinician. The devices may be implantable medical devices that receive the program from a programmer controlled by the clinician.
Examples of such implantable medical devices include implantable fluid delivery devices, implantable neurostimulators, implantable cardioverters, implantable cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators, cochlear implants, and other devices that now exist or may exist in the future. These devices are intended to provide a patient with a therapeutic output to alleviate or assist with a variety of conditions. Typically, such devices are implanted in a patient and provide a therapeutic output under specified conditions on a recurring basis.
One type of implantable fluid delivery device is a drug infusion device configured to deliver a fluid medication to a patient at a selected site. A drug infusion device may be implanted at a location in the body of a patient and deliver a fluid medication through an implanted catheter to a selected delivery site in the body. Drug infusion devices, such as implantable drug pumps, include fluid reservoirs that may be self-sealing and may be accessible through ports. A drug infusion device may be configured to deliver a therapeutic agent from the fluid reservoir to a patient according to a therapy program, which may, for example, specify a rate of delivery by the implantable medical device (IMD) of a fluid delivered to the patient.
Programmable implantable medical devices are typically programmed using an external instrument, sometimes referred to as a controller or programmer, as mentioned above, that communicates with the implanted medical device via wireless telemetry. A user, such as a patient or a medical professional, can control the programmer to adjust parameters associated with therapy delivered by the implanted medical device. For example, the user may control the programmer to increase or decrease an amount or rate of delivery of fluid medication delivered to the patient. Typically, a user interacts with the programmer to set various parameters, which are then transmitted to the implanted medical device.